Finding Our Feet
by Onyxlight
Summary: Inuyasha and Bankotsu get wrapped up in each other!
1. I Wonder Why

**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu  
**Genre**: Smut/Angst  
**Word **Count: 1,225  
**WARNINGS**: Yaoi, Mature situation  
**Summary**: My mind wanders over past encounters with the Hanyou and it occurs to me that perhaps Jakotsu is not the only one that should be prancing around in a frilly kimono.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

The last of the red fabric pools around his feet and my eyes are gifted with the sight of his nudity. He kicks the fabric aside and leaps onto a low lying brand of a tree at the spring's edge. He fools around with his hair for a moment before staring down at the surface of the warm water below him. His eyes are so distant I find myself wondering what he's thinking.

He shakes his head in what appears to be frustration and in one fluid movement he's air born, diving through the steam. He's under water so long if he had been human I would have thought him dead. However he's not human, nor is he demon, he's what some would call a damnable mix. I would have been one of those people in my past life.

I wonder what's changed.

He surfaces, driving all other thought from my mind. He bobs and splashes around in the water for a while before he stands up and even the moonlight seems delighted at his presence, as its light surrounds him like halo. He pushes wet strands of silver out of his face, crosses his arms and leans on one of the surrounding rocks. He appears to be lost in thought and again I wonder what weighs so heavily on the Hanyou's mind.

He sighs loudly and wanders over to items he sat down just before he disrobed. A deceptively lean arm reaches out and claw tipped fingers sift through the contents. He eventually grabs something that looks like a strange chunk of wax and begins to rub it across his body.

What a fortunate little object.

His body is soon covered in some sort of film or foam and it smells wonderful. Done with his torso, hands disappear under the water's surface and I can only imagine what those fingers are caressing. It's thoughts like these that have me convinced my nocturnal habit has progressed from me being merely curious, to an outright obsession.

He plunges under the water and when he resurfaces he grabs some oddly shaped, brightly colored bottle, empties some of its contents in his hand and rubs it in his hair. This causes a different smell, that's still just as pleasant to fill the air. When he tires of cleaning his mane he stretches out in the water. With him floating on his back, I have a glorious view of what was hiding below the waist deep water. I fight the urge to touch myself, because I know if I do I will never be able to remain quiet. Even though I realize he must know I'm here, or at the least very close, I fear me moaning and groaning will shatter this silent agreement we have and end my favorite pastime.

Funny how it's within a circumstance like this that I find a risk I'm not willing to take.

Soon than tanned form emerges from the hot spring, dripping water across the rocks in his wake, and he grabs a drying cloth. Once dry he slowly puts his clothing back on. Once he's dressed he gathers his items, puts them in a small sack and ties it to his waist. As he stands there for a moment looking up at the night sky, his wet hair is turning the back of his haori a darker shade of red. Lowering his head he turns in a circles a few times, sniffs the air and bounds off.

I guess the show is over, and it's time for me to head home.

I've been lying on my stomach this entire time, peering through the bushes. When I roll on my side and get into a sitting position, I put my back against a tree and think about the situation. My mind wanders over past encounters with the Hanyou and it occurs to me that perhaps Jakotsu is not the only one that should be prancing around in a frilly kimono.

The thought of myself, or the Hanyou, dressed in Jak's favorite pink outfit gets me laughing. I'm so amused at the different scenarios and visions going through my mind I become oblivious to my surroundings.

Never a good thing.

A slight tremble from the tree I'm leaning against causes my eyes to dart open and when they do, amber eyes are staring into my blue ones. Startled, I back further into the tree trunk, as if that would help me. I have nowhere to run and no room to draw my sword.

When my heart dislodges from my throat, and calms down I realize he is hanging upside down in front of me from the branch above my head. Hardly a battle ready position for him either. I take it he's not here to fight.

"I saw you laughing, what's so funny?" he asks me.

"Were you watching me!?"

"I know you did **NOT** just ask me that question sounding offended. Kind of like the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

I could feel the heat rising in my face despite my efforts for it not to. I stammer for words and he starts laughing at me.

"What!" I shout in frustration. Despite my lack of calm I can't help but notice how his wet hair is resting on my pant leg soaking the fabric.

"That's what I want to know," he says as those upside-down eyes narrow at me, "this has been going on for how many moons now? Three…four?"

"Something like that," I mumble as I turn my face away from that intense gaze.

"At first when you showed up I thought you were going to attack me. When you didn't, I thought nothing more of the incident. When you showed up again and I realized you were just out there…watching me I didn't know what to make of it…was kinda creepy."

"Thanks for making me sound like the world's biggest weirdo."

"Hey don't get all huffy with me," he shouted with eyebrows knitted together, "I didn't say that to point fingers. Besides, I didn't stop you, did I?"

Well that was true. If I was a weirdo for watching him, he was too, for allowing it.

"I just want to know what the hell this is all about and if it's leading up to something more than me giving you a free show any time you can find me."

Is he asking me what I think he's asking me?

"Don't look so damn shocked. You're horny as hell from watching me, I can smell it all over you. I just want to know if that's where this is gonna end."

Wow, forward little fucker isn't he? I don't know what to say because I had never thought past this little song and dance of ours. Now to have some of the things I've dreamed about all but laid at my feet, I…

"You don't have to answer me now. I'm sure you'll show up around bath time again soon enough."

With that said, the upside-down face with the wet silver hair and golden eyes disappeared from in front of me. I looked up into the tree and there was no trace of him.

As I sat there blinking in disbelief, with a hard-on as stiff as my sword, I smile.

I think I'm going to like this.


	2. Contemplation

**Finding Our Feet**

**Chapter Two:** **Contemplation **

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the plot!**

**WARNING: ***Adult Content!!***  
**

* * *

I can't believe I'm contemplating doing this.

I know he left the decision in my lap, but that doesn't make this any easier, in fact, it might make things a bit worse.

It's my call. I can either continue to watch him from afar until he tires of this game or I can take some sort of action to see where that leads us. Now the real question in my mind is do I want this to lead us anywhere. At first, I thought no, but knowing I can actually touch the flesh I am so fond of watching, has my pants tightening with the imagery of my hand gliding up a taught tanned thigh and…

"Aniki! Are you listening to me?"

Jakotsu's shout jars me out of my reverie. I scowl at him and say, "Of course I am."

"Then what was I talking about?" he asked, not believing my claim. Can't say I blame him. I hadn't heard one word the man had said. My mind was elsewhere.

"Cut O-Aniki a break Jak. He's probably tired from those late hours he's been keeping here lately," Suikotsu says with a smirk as he returned to sharpening his claws.

My eyes narrow at the doctor. I hadn't thought about the others noticing the times I slipped away. I need to be more careful. When I turn back to Jakotsu, the effeminate mercenary is looking at me skeptically. I sling my arm across my friends shoulder and smile. That's all it takes to lighten the mood and as much as I would rather be daydreaming about a certain silver haired Hanyou, I give Jak my undivided attention as he retells me his story.

***

Days pass and I finally decide to seek out the Hanyou again. The night is warm and the sky is alive with hundreds of stars. When I find him, he goes through the usual motions of his bathing routine, the only difference being he makes it a point to look in my direction as he strips. Those golden eyes are daring me to come out of hiding. I want to, I really do, but I don't know what I'm going to do once I leave the safety of my 'hiding' spot. Once he's completely naked, he places clawed hands on slender hips, looks directly at me, shakes his head, and chuckles.

That does it. No one laughs at me…no one.

I stand, dust myself off and march defiantly out of the bushes. I stand before him in all his naked glory and immediately realize two things. One, even with my shoes on and him completely naked he's still taller than I am. Two, now that I'm out here I need to do something. Clueless about what I'm supposed to do, a sigh of frustration escapes me and I glare at him.

"Hey, don't get all huffy with me. You're the one that came charging out of the foliage like you had a plan."

I fold my arms across my chest and say, "Well I don't."

"This isn't going to be any fun if you get all tense," he says as he moves closer to me. I swallow hard and I know he can tell I'm nervous, "since you don't have a plan why don't we just wing it?"

I nod and his hands go immediately to my obi. A man has never undressed me before, so this should be interesting. Once the knot is undone, he tosses the scarlet fabric over his left shoulder and moves on to my armor. There's a trick to it and the only other people who know how it comes apart are Jak and Sui. Amused with this piece of knowledge I suppress my amusement and wait for the inevitable.

A few moments pass and his ears press flat against his skull and a low growl emanates from his throat, "How in the hell do you get this shit off?"

Feeling bold, I grab his hands and place his fingers where they need to be in order to release the hidden latches. At the sound of the first series of clicks, his ears perk back up and he looks at me, amazement shining in those golden eyes. We go through each piece in the same manner until there's only cloth between us. He steps back and with a wicked gleam in his eyes he says, "I want to watch you take off the rest."

More than a little stunned by the request I hesitate. He notices this and with a snort, he chimes in with, "Hey, you've been getting a show for a while, now it's my turn."

I can't argue with that, so I don't. Instead, I take a deep breath and try my best to imitate the way he undresses for me. His movements are slow and at times exaggerated. It drives me nuts in a way that makes me drool and I want to have the same effect on him. As I slowly peel away my clothing, I think about how strange it is for me to want to impress someone with something like this. The women I've picked up along the way were just warm bodies. They were usually so wrapped up in my image or soaked with sake nothing like this ever came about.

I like the difference.

The last of my clothing is now lying at my feet. He must like what he sees, because a pink tongue darts out to moisten parted lips and he saunters up to me with a look in his eyes that makes my cock twitch. He grabs my chin and brings our faces just a breath apart and asks, "Can I?"

I don't answer, instead I close the sliver of space between us. Lips move against mine in a way that tells me he's no stranger to this. Mouths open and tongues collide. He moans and I wrap arm around his waist, pulling his body flush against my own. I didn't expect to enjoy this so much, but something about him has my pulse racing and head spinning.

When we part for much needed air, I see glazed over eyes that have darkened to the shade of fresh honey and I wonder if I look the same. I probably do.

He moves towards the steamy water and motions for me to follow. Moments after I do he's kissing me breathless again and I'm trying my best not to completely lose my head to this bliss. Claw tipped fingers glide down my back, over my hip before sliding between us. Those same fingers encircle my member and the intensity of the sensation causes me to gasp. Not one to be outdone, I return the favor causing his eyes to drift closed.

I increase my grip on his cock and stroke. With a moan, his head falls forward onto my shoulder and his breathing grows ragged. I start backing us toward the edge of the spring and as I'm doing so I can't believe what I'm about to do. I can't believe I want to do it, but the way he's writhing around and moaning makes me want to do more. I want to drag every deliciously erotic sound out of him I can.

When we reach the edge of the spring, I hoist him out of the water and push him on his back. He starts to protest but the words die on his lips when I wrap my mouth around his heated erection. I've never done this before, but I've been on the receiving enough times to figure out what needs to be done. If his reaction is anything to go by, I'm doing a damn good job of it. I suck, lick and stroke his member until he loses the ability to form coherent words.

When I swirl my tongue repeatedly around the head of his cock and suck that pushes him over the edge. He grabs the back of my head and comes hard with his back arched and growling. When his body finally relaxes, he lies there panting for a while before he props himself up on his elbows and says, "Damn, that made my toes curl."

"Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself," I reply as I step back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Uh…to take a bath?"

"Oh no you don't, not until I give you a _real_ good reason to need one."

I let him pull me out of the water so he could return the favor.

This game of ours is gonna work out just fine.


End file.
